Math-based currency (“MBC”), often referred to as cryptocurrency, is rising in popularity, use, and public acceptance. MBC differs from flat currency (i.e., currency that is declared by a government to be a legal tender) in that principles of cryptography are used to create, secure, and transfer MBC directly from a first user to a second user instead of passing a fiat currency. A user of MBC can transfer funds to another party by using a private key associated with a certain value of MBC. The private key may be used to generate a signature for the transaction, and the signature can be verified by verification nodes in the MBC network, thereby completing the transaction. Additional information, including the identities of the parties involved in the exchange, is not required to effectuate the transaction. Accordingly, MBC allows for anonymous transfers of currency between users without the reliance on financial institutions (e.g., a bank) to facilitate the transfer. Examples of MBCs include Bitcoin, Ripple, Litecoin, Peercoin, and Dogecoin, among others.
As the popularity of MBC gains, more and more individuals are utilizing MBC in everyday transactions. For example, many individuals are utilizing MBC to pay for goods and services in everyday transactions. However, certain transactions still require the physical exchange of items. For example, in certain transactions involving the transfer of titled items, funds may be held in escrow until a title is physically transferred between parties. Parties involved in such escrow transactions may prefer traditional currencies instead of MBC. Systems and methods that provide for improved MBC escrow transactions are desired.